MySims Wiki
Hey there, and welcome to MySims Wiki! The wiki all about MySims that ! Hi there! Welcome! As you can guess, MySims Wiki is a wiki all about MySims, a video game series for everyone! MySims is a spin-off of the popular The Sims franchise, and it came from the desire from the developers of the series when they wanted to make something more kid-friendly and for everyone but still "Sims". The first game in the series became extremely popular, and the developers decided to make a whole series following the first MySims. We fans then decided to unite and set up a wiki about MySims on December of 2008 after the second game in the series, MySims Kingdom, came out, so other fans of the series can come in and see our work! To read more on MySims, take a gander and check out our articles, and if you're curious about how we work around here, check the About page for more info. September 28, 2010 00:00:01 AM EST MySims SkyHeroes is released! If you're a fan of the MySims series like all of us working here, we encourage you to join and help us out! Don't be shy! The wiki's growing, and more contributors will mean that we get things done quicker! The more the better! Thanks for visiting us today at MySims Wiki! If you plan to contribute, please create a username and sign in each time you make an edit. An account will allow you to keep track of your contributions and create your own personal user page. Check out the template page to learn and use templates! Also, see the ' ' to find what you're looking for. If you need any help, try looking in the or try contacting one of the active admins. Check out the FAQ also if you have a question regarding a game, and add a question you may have onto the page. It will be answered as soon as possible. If you have any ideas on how to improve the Wiki, check out our Crideas page and add something there. Also, tell people more about yourself by using the userboxes. Check them out here! There have been on '''MySims Wiki' since December 28, 2008!'' Help us increase that number! Also visit our sister Wiki, MySims Fanon Wiki, the Wiki all for MySims fanon! Who is your favorite character from Capital Island? Princess Butter Buddy Elmira King Roland Barney Cull Marlon Lyndsay 15th of June's poll winner: Barney Cull - By 79 votes! To find out what the question was and view previous polls, visit the polls page. The battles have begun! Which Sim do you want to see go through to the 3rd Round? Roxie Road Dr. F Evelyn Gray Lyndsay Comics are currently Under Construction. ; March 29, 2014 :Potter: So I'm a week late putting this up but the 2013 Character Battles concluded last week and Violet Nightshade won! Thanks to all who participated and stuff. Also, first post of the new year ^U^ ; May 11, 2013 :Skull: Hello everyone. I would like to congratulate our two new admins, Gold and Luke! They were promoted for their hard work and dedication to the wiki and sure deserved it! Congrats guys! I would also like to announce that the rollback system has been reintroduced. Our seven active rollbacks can be seen in the Wiki Activity. ; April 20, 2013 :Matt: Hey guys! Today marks the start of my new Let's Play! of MySims! In this Let's Play, I'll be making a video or two dedicated to the tasks of each Sim, giving as much information about them as I can! Check out the introductory episode here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfdTcXznpdA and all of the following episodes on my channel in the coming months! Hope you guys enjoy! ; April 1, 2013 :Potter: So, the Character Battles have ended and Zombie Carl was the winner. We also have two new articles about the Merchandise and the Beta Version of MySims. Be sure to check them out, and happy Easter everyone! ; January 14, 2013 :Iona: First update of the new year! Oh, and the Character Battles have started! Make sure to vote for your favourite Sim! ; June 3, 2012 :Potter: Me again, just to say a huge congratulations to our newest admins, Google & Iona, who were promoted today! ; May 28, 2012 :Potter: Hey guys, be sure to check out our new affiliate, he's called Gocubs711 and he does MySims Let's Plays on YouTube. His description: I make Let's Plays/Walkthroughs of various videogames, including MySims Agents and MySims Sky-Heroes Starting June 2, I will be Let's Playing MySims Kingdom on my channel. I will be getting all of my information from this wiki. Please watch, leave a comment, and subscribe if you're interested! -gocubs711 Please check out his channel and enjoy his vids! ; May 7, 2012 :Mayor Zain: Heya, everybody! You've heard of the MySims Wiki Chat, right? Well... me, Potter and Google are working on adding new smilies for the chat! Of course, we are gonna make the chat EVER so colourful! Yes! Indeed! If you would like to help, ask Potter, Me or Google and we may consider it! Get ready to have smileys up on! Check here for the emoticon codes for the chat! Enjoy! ; March 26, 2012 :Iona: Hai. Don't know if you recognize me. All I'm sayin' is that we, the remaining users of MySims Wiki, are going to try to revive everything on the wiki, from the Character Battles to the Comics. If you haven't nominated on the Character Battles yet, then you can nominate here (My blog), or here (The article). Have a nice day, and if you have any questions about this revivin' stuff, ask Potterdude or MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!! Again, have a nice day. ; March 14, 2012 :Potterfan has been promoted to an admin by Holli. So if you need any help with anything, don't feel afraid to contact any of the active admins, rollbacks or trusted users! ; February 24, 2012 :Holli has been promoted to an admin by Blanky. So if you need any help, don't feel afraid to contact her. ; December 18, 2010 :Holli: Oh. Em. MOCKINGJAY! WE CAN VOTE FOR THE TOP TEN GAMES OF 2010! It's really exciting, no? Anyways, MySims SkyHeroes is in the running, and though you don't have to vote for it, it would be really exciting if it made it in the top ten. Infact, we are really close to the top 10. So come on down and vote for your favorite game of 2010 here! ; September 28, 2010 :MySims SkyHeroes, is now soaring into stores everywhere! Pick it up in a store near you! Check out its article for more info! ; September 21, 2010 :To celebrate the upcoming release of MySims SkyHeroes, admins BlankyXP and Dentface have given the Wiki a temporary new look! To comment about the new look, go Here ; September 14, 2010 :Summer: The winner, of the first, MySims Wiki Quiz Bowl is Secretive13! She gets bragging rights, an award, and her name on the main page. See Puffles Rule, Holhol1235, and *Kinz* battle it out at the MySims Wiki Quiz Bowl! :Katrina: Also, we haz a new calendar tanx 2 Googleybear's cridea! Now ya can keep up with upcoming events on da wiki and in real life!! Ask Dent if ya wanna add sumthin'!!! Wow, Ah used a lotta exclamation points.... ; September 11, 2010 :MySims Wiki now has a Youtube Channel! Go here for more info! ; June 10, 2010 :MySims Wiki now has a status template so you can keep the wiki updated on what your doing! Go here and follow the instructions put it on your own user page! ; May 19, 2010 :MySims Wiki now has a buddy list that you can put on your user page to display your best friends on this wiki! Go here and follow the instructions to put it on your user page! ; May 9, 2010 :MySims Wiki is going to have a newspaper, its going to be called The MySims Wikian Gazette. You can submit your own articles here, or you could submit advice for levels of MySims games at the advice column of the gazette here! The first issue will be published on July 1st, 2010. ; May 5, 2010 :Troubleman: GREAT NEWS! MySims SkyHeroes, the 6th installation to the MySims series has been announced today! Click here for details, pictures and more! Includes info about two new consoles that will allow Sky Heroes to be played on, multiplayer mode, and online capabilities! ; April 28, 2010 :Wii: 'Ello, MySims Wikians!! I has now started the all new, MySims Wiki Comics!! See here for more details. ; April 4, 2010 :Blanky: MERRY EASTER!!! Minor changes have been implemented into the Wiki's main layout/skin. Every Table of Contents of box and such now have a blue gradient background instead of the main background image. The large banner also will be updated. ; February 6, 2010 :Neural: Hello, I am now an admin! Dentface promoted me. WOO! I will continue to help the Wiki out, of course! ;) But I am on often, so watch out, vandals/trolls! ; January 31, 2010 :Blanky: OMG OMG OMG!!! We has possibly found the title of the new MySims game!!! It has been found that EA has filed a protection for the trademark of sumthin' called "MySims Sky Heroes". You can see the source of discovery here. :O MySims Wiki will be gathering info about the game as it comes. Sounds kinda uh...weird, but we could have said the same for MySims Agents, no...? o.o;; WE WILL...TRY TO KEEP YOU INFORMED! CIAO, MATES! ; December 28, 2009 :MySims Wiki is now a year old! Thanks to everyone that have contributed to the wiki in this past year! Keep up to good work! Want to see what else has happened in the past? Check out the News Archive! MySims Wiki is not associated in any official way with Electronic Arts Inc., its subsidiaries, or its affiliates. The characters as well as the "MySims" series are TM and © (or copyright) Electronic Arts and its related entities. Want to share or download creations made in MySims (PC)? Visit the Gallery Below are links to various community-related pages: *Smilies *Goodies *Gift Boxes *UserBoxes *Templates *Affiliates *Character Battles *Calendar If you wish to have your own ad here, please notify Iona so she can add it for you. Please see here for more on matching the criteria for your ad before applying. ★Battle of the Sim-est★ The Sim Surprise The Sim Show The Way of the Samurai MySims Zombies Sim Showdown Out in the Desert Please see here for a complete list of this wiki's advertisements created by our valued users! ; Are you ready to write a new article for MySims Wiki? Type the title of your new article in the white box below and begin writing! Please make sure the article you are writing does not already exist. If you're interested in seeing what articles are needed to be created, check out the . type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article If you're not sure what to add to a new created page, it's best to improve upon the existing articles so you can get an idea. Why not check any of the existing articles that need help? Click here to check out the Stubs. Robo-Assault is a minigame in MySims Party. The game has you and a few other players running away from a giant robot! Who runs into the robot is out! There are also several rock obstacles in the path. Read more about Robo-Assault here ''Lyndsay is an adventurous sim who seems to like to go travel to new places. She is often liking to search places around the location she is in at the moment. She is also exited whenever she finds a new place explore! To read more about Lyndsay, click here'' Jungle Temple '' is the last location in MySims Agents. It has a big temple, Moon and Sun Shrines, and The Gaia tree on the outside. The inside of the big temple has the Temple Grotto, the Fire Room, the Wind Room, and the Water Room. All of these rooms are part of the things you need to get iside the temple, knowing the four things you need is for each room In the Temple. Read more about Jungle Temple here. 'Penguins' are cute essences in MySims (PC). They are found in the Gardens, knowing that all PC Essences are found in the Gardens. Find out more about this essence in its article.'' ''Tech is a new interest in MySims Kingdom. The interest is for those sims who are interested in science and technology. Sims who have this interest is sims like Dr.F and Vic Vector. To learn more about this interest, click here.'' The Japanese TV Spot for MySims Kingdom on Nintendo Wii. See more TV Spots. '' Have you ever wanted to get a new MySims game, but are torn between getting MySims and MySims Racing? Well, look no further! MySims Collection (MySims & MySims Racing), released in 2010, contains both MySims and MySims Racing on a single Wii disc! Also, the save data for the games on MySims Collection is different save data than the original game editions. So if you already own MySims alone; if you get MySims Collections, you could have 6 towns instead of just one! But this edition is Wii only, so heads-up if you have just a DS!'' It's not exactly new, but it's a great alternative for saving space in your game collection! Check out its article here, and buy it now! __NOEDITSECTION__ fr: Category:MySims Wiki